Reach for Sora
by Sasuke Higurashi
Summary: Sonic saves a unknown hedgehog and then it turns out he may have destoryed the earth?  Eggman is a little bit naughty in the 3rd chappy!
1. Sora the Hedgehog

**Hi im Sasuke and this is my first story for like a LONG time and well im getting into storys again so I thought hey what about a SonicXOC story so here we are and umm.. Enjoy! :3**

**-**  
><strong>Reach for Sora<strong>

**Sora smiled and looked toward a blue figure in the distance, she knew who it was and before she could blink he was gone..**

**"Sonic.." Sora whispered**

**There was a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the man who kept her alive for 13 years if she didnt stay inside the building she would die so she walked back inside.**

**"Hey what are you doing outside?" Decoe asked**

**"Dont you know its dangrous? especially considering-" Bocoe said**

**"I know but thought I heard sonic.." Sora replied**

**"Nonesense! I give you a home! clothes! food and water! and even Life! how dare you go outside and look for that pescky hedgehog!" Eggman yelled**

**"Im sorry.." Sora replied trying to hold back tears**

**"look that hedgehog has caused nothing but trouble you know that! and besides hes the reason we have a nice home" Eggman said**

**"im going to my room.." Sora said miserably**

**There was silence.**  
><strong>When she arrived to her room Sora looked out of her window and saw the blue figure again she looked closer but again he dissappeard.<strong>

**-Later that day, the sun goes down Sora had sipped some tea when their was a big bang and Sonic and his friends came for the choas emeralds-**

**"Run Sora!" Eggman yelled**

**"No! I dont want to leave you!" Sora Yelled overhearing Eggman**

**But before Eggman replied Decoe and Bocoe carried her away.. further down the corridor they bump into Tails and Knuckles.**

**Sora's eyes widened**

**"Hey get off her!" Yelled Knuckles before punching Decoe and Bocoe away, Sora trembled with fear on the floor.**

**"Are you ok?" Tails asked holding out his hand**

**"Ge- Get away from me!" Sora yelled slapping his hand**

**She quickly got up and ran away.**

**"Wow she runs a bit like Sonic doesant she?" Knuckles asked**

**"Yeah but I wonder why is she here? and why havent we seen her before?" Tails Replied**

**"Hmmm" they both thought**

**-With Sonic-**

**"Sonic give the choas emeralds to me" Eggman said**

**"And why would I?" Sonic said**

**"If you dont.. well the world as we know it might ex-" Eggman looked up and Sora was at the door she had a blank look on her face.**

**"Sora!" Eggman yelled**

**"Who are you?" Sora said**

**"Me? Im Sonic the hedgehog"**

**-Sora gasped-**

**"Look out!" Sora Yelled**

**-Eggman started to attack Sonic but Sora jumped in front of Sonic hence she got hit instead-**

**"No! Sora!" Eggman said**

**Sonic picked her up and ran away with her.**

**"NO" Eggman yelled "Get him! he's got Sora!"**

**Sonic dodged all the attacks. Tails and knuckles escaped with the Pink Choas emerald.**

**-Back at Chris's Mansion Sonic lays Sora on a bed and goes into another room. Sora can hear what their saying but only feint-**

**"look aft-... she was hit... blood" Sonic tells Chris**

**"Okay Sonic i'll clean her injuries could you go get a bandage?" Chris says**

**-Chris enters the room and Cleans her head their is a cut where the blast hit. Sonic passes the bandage to Chris not looking at Sora-**

**"Thanks Sonic"**

**"..." Sonic doesant reply**

**"Dont mind Sonic, he doesan't like blood very much thats all" Chris is now talking to Sora who is lying on the bed before Chris said anything more he realised she had fallen asleep.**

**-The next day at Eggmans fortress-**

**"I want her found!" Eggman yells "Once I have all the choas emeralds I will unleash a new being into the world"**

**"A new being?" Bocoe asks**

**"Yes, one that will have no emotions, no heart and no weaknesses.." Eggman says calmly**

**"Docoe I have seen the look on Eggman before he really means it!" Bocoa whispers**

**"Yes Bocoe I know, this cant be good!" Docoe replies**

**"**_Mwhahahahahahahaha_**!" Eggman laughs**

**Well thats it for this chappy I hope you likely! :3 I hope you'll R&R cause I would like some tips and maybe a few ideas for the next chappy?**

**Now you come back now!**


	2. Sora's Secret and Amy's Dark Side

Hi im Sasuke and this is my first story for like a LONG time and well im getting into storys again so i thought hey what about a SonicXOC story so I have decided Sonic and Amy are girlfriend/boyfriend so yea and umm.. Enjoy! :3

-  
>Reach for Sora<p>

"Where- Where am I?" Sora rubbed her head and looked around

"Oh your awake! Mr. Sonic will be happy" Cream said clapping her hands

"Who- Who are you!" Sora said with a hint of fustration

"Im Cream and were in Chris's house" Cream replied

Sora tried to stand but when she did she felt a bit dizzy and start fell back on the bed, Cream helps Sora stand up and take her into the next room.

"Everyone she is awake" Cream said excitedly

Sora rubbed her eyes when she got into the room the light was very bright. She could walk better now and was welcomed by Amy, Chris, Tails and Knuckles.

"Hi im Amy Rose and this is Chris" Amy points to Chris

Chris waves to Sora, asked "You were the one who put the bandage on my head" "Yeah it should be better now" Chris replied

"And this is Tails" Amy points to Tails

"Hey arent you the one who me and Knuckles saw in Eggman's lair?"

-The room fell silent-

"Does this mean you work for Eggman?" Tails asked getting somewhat serious

"I dont **'Work'** for Eggman he's the one who has kept me alive for thirteen years.. I suppose he is like a father to me.." Sora said

"How can you look at him as your FATHER he is a horribly man!" Amy yells

"Calm down Amy!" Knuckles yells back

"Except.. some days he would... _'Change'_..." Sora said looking towards the floor and twidling her fingers

"Well it looks like your awake" Sonic said

"Sonic!" Amy shouts "She is one of them!"

"Amy.. Amy.. Amy" Sonic says tutting "Do you think im that stupid? I know she is Eggman's supposed daughter but she deserves more respect"

"..." Amy doesan't reply and feels a bit stupid and regrets being mean

"Sonic..!" Sora thinks

Sonic takes her hand and tells Chris their gonna go have a talk.

-In a Meadow far away-

Sonic is lying in a patch of flowers and Sora is sitting next to him.

"So umm Sonic what did you wanna talk to me about?" Sora asked

"I wanted to say **I love you**" Sora shakes her head "What did you say?"

"I said that sorry Im couldn't help you" Sonic says " It's just you say you have been with Eggman for thriteen years? and yet i never even saw you once"

"Thats because I was told that the outside world was dangerous and even if I went out for to long I would die.. and well.." Sora begins to sob

Sonic gets up and hugs Sora and whispers

"He did things to you as well?"

Sora's eyes widedened "How did you?" Sora says between sobs

"I know Eggman... he is not a normal human being.. he is a coward for all I care" Sonic said holding her more tightly.

Sora looked up towards his eyes, she smiled and hugged him back and thought

"His eyes.. they look.. so.. sad"

Sonic turned his head and their moment was reuined by a figure Sonic knew and feared..

"A- Amy!" Sonic said

Sora looked up and just above Amy had her hammer and swung it towards her. Sora and Sonic quickly dodged it.

"You! **HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SONIC**!" Amy said swinging her hammer

"But- But I!" Sora couldn't finish because Amy swung her hammer to fast and hit her hard

"Amy!" Sonic yelled

Sonic picked her up and told Amy "She did nothing wrong! and as far as our reletionship goes we are through!"

Amy dropped her hammer and Sonic ran off holding Sora, tears dropped down Amy's face she whispered

"I finally have you to myself and- and then SHE comes into it all and reuins it"

Eggman's robot who had walked behind her without her even noticing knocked her out and took her away..

-At Chris's mansion-

"I shouldn't have said anything" Chris said

"Don't worry Chris maybe she just went a bit paranoid" Tails said while patting his back

"Hmm.. it's strange why hasn't she shown us this side of her to us?" Chris thought while thinking back

-  
>"Oh! why does he do this to me? he runs off to everyone else and helps them but not me!" Amy said<p>

"Amy he cant focus his life all around what you want" Chris said

Amy turns her head and Chris flinches

"Yes he can! he is _mine_! my boyfriend I now _own_ him! _I love him_" Amy said not caring what everyone else thought

"A- Amy! I haven't seen this side of you.. its _scary_" Chirs exclaimes

"Yes well this is me! and I want **MY** Sonic!" Amy storms off looking for him

Well thats it for this chappy I hope you likely R&R and I will continue ^^


	3. Sora's Regretful Exchange?

Hi im Sasuke and this is my first story for like a LONG time and well im getting into storys again so i thought hey what about a SonicXOC story so I have decided Sonic and Amy are girlfriend/boyfriend, also their is a little bit of naughty-ness towards the end so yea and umm.. Enjoy! :3 Oh yeah and also I dont focus on Chris and Tails alot so if Sonic runs off imagine Chris and Tails sitting and thinking about the situation.. ^^'

-  
>Reach for Sora<p>

Sonic returns to Chris's mansion with Sora who is still recovering from Amy's hammer attack

"Is Amy not back yet?" Sonic asks looking around

"No, she went looking for you and hasn't come back" Tails replys

Sonic's eyes widen a little "Oh yeah I dumped her so I guess she went a long way home.." Sonic thought

"Sonic.." Sora grabbed his hand and looked at him

Tails and Chris looked at them and thought

"Thats what Sonic and Amy used to be like.."

Then Cream came running through

"Mr. Sonic! there is a letter from Eggman!"

"What does it say?" Sonic tells Cream

"Dear Sonic I have captured Amy Rose, bring me the choas emeralds or well.. lets say she wont be the SAME anymore..."

Cream starts to cry

"Are you going to save her?" Sora asked

"..." Sonic doesant reply he also looks angry

"Well if you are then please let me go maybe I could be exchanged instead-"

"Dont be a fool I dont want to lose you too!" Sonic snaps

"You won't.." Sora replys

Sonic looks at her she smiles and holds out her hand he also thinks "I just can't lose you.."

"Shall we go?"

Sonic nods his head

-At Eggman's lair-

"Wh- What happened?" Amy says while rubbing her head

Their was a creaking sound in the room Amy looked around and saw no one their, was a echo in the room saying

"_Amy.._" it sounded a lot like Sonic

"I hope you come for me.." Amy whispers while crying quietly, she curls up in a corner and blocks out the continueus creaking

-With Sonic-

"Looks like were here.." Sonic says

He puts Sora down "Well here we g-" Sora was interrupted... Sonic kissed her lightly on the cheek Sora blushes After that Sonic grabs her hand and runs towards his lair

"They should be here any minute now.." Eggman said while looking at his pocket watch

The doors swung open and Sonic yelled "Where's Amy! Eggman?"

"Have you brought the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman asked "No exchange me instead" Sora replys

Eggman rubs his head and says "Hmm.. Very well"

Eggman presses a button which causes the full room to light up, Amy is in the corner of the room she looks up

"Huh?" Amy rubs her eyes until she can see and says "Sonic!" she gets up and runs towards him. Hugs him and says "I didn't think you would come" Sonic sighs happily

Sora walks towards Eggman. Sonic pushed Amy aside and whispered "Wait here for a second.." Amy looked at him and nodded her head, Sonic started to run Eggman evil smerked Sora turned her head and saw the floor start to shake.

"Sonic! look out!" Sora yelled

Sonic turned his head behind Amy there was a familiar figure "Shadow?" Amy said

Then Shadow started to run towards Sonic they started to fight

"Yay! go Sonic!" Amy yelled

When Sonic punched Shadow he disappeared, Sonic turned around but Sora and Eggman were gone

"Come on Sonic we should go" Amy said sadly

The blue hedgehog said nothing he grabbed her hand and they ran back to Chris's mansion

-With Eggman and Sora-

Eggman held Sora's hand tight and didn't say anything Sora bit her lip knowing what Eggman was going to do she thought to herself "Just imagine being in that Meadow with Sonic" Eggman through her at the wall and said "How dare you run off with that pescky hedgehog!"

Eggman lay Sora flat down on the floor and made sure all the doors were closed he made it dark and whispered "Heh.. well now you can pay for disobeying me.." Eggman smirked

Eggman bent down and licked her ear slowly Sora blushed she tried not to show any weakness, then he started to put his hands down her dress and touched her all over he started saying "_At the bottom of the garden, Hiding underneath a bush,Lives a gentle little hedgehog, she's sleeping so please shush!_" then Sora started to go numb, "_She's been on an adventure,Crossed the busy road, Plodded through the garden, And said "Hello!" to Mr. Gnome_" Sora clossed her eyes "_My little Hedgehog's feeling sleepy,_  
><em>Time to rest her tired head, Its time to go home, Time to get herself to bed,<em> **_My little hedgehog..._ _hehehe_..**" Eggman let go off her and simply walked out the room like nothing happened...

Thats it for this chappy hope you liked the little poem ^^ and R&R now ya hear?


End file.
